


Insecurities

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi is insecure about her body, F/F, Fluff, Insecurities, Past Pregnancy mentions, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Their insecurities were what the other loved the most.





	1. Cat Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a little fluff drabble that came to me the other day. Chapter 2/Part 2 will be up in a few days.

Their insecurities are what the other loves the most. For Jade, it was her eyes. Not her normal eyes, she liked her normal eyes. It was when her eyes turned into the cat-like form they had that Jade was insecure about. But Bobbi loved the cat-like eyes. 

Bobbi found the eyes to be a lot like Jade, powerful and unique. They were still green, like they were when they were her human eyes. Green and piercing and gorgeous. Jade in general was so gorgeous sometimes it was hard to say anything to her face (because look at her face). 

But when her eyes were in their cat-like form, it elevated Jade’s beauty to a new level. It turned her from the incredibly gorgeous Outworld Princess/Queen to the incredibly gorgeous and exotic Outworld Princess/Queen. With her tall, lean body and her bright green eyes, Bobbi loved her so much. Even though Jade was insecure about her eyes, Bobbi loved them.


	2. Body Issues

Their insecurities are what the other loves the most. For Bobbi, it was her body. Two pregnancies changed a woman, and while Bobbi would never regret the children the pregnancies gave her, she hated the way it made her feel. 

That was one (perhaps the only) downside of being with Jade. Jade, with her tall and lean body, sometimes made Bobbi feel insecure in her own body. While she was taller than Jade, Jade was a lot leaner than her. 

Jade, though, loved Bobbi’s body. Jade didn’t care that Bobbi had gone through two pregnancies, leaving the blonde insecure of her own body. Jade loved the curves on Bobbi’s body. She loved the soft skin and the way it felt under her hands. 

Jade knew that Bobbi felt insecure about her body. That she felt like she wasn’t as fit as Jade. Insecure that her body wasn’t as lean as Jade’s. But Jade loved Bobbi, body and all. She loved the blonde and nothing would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a note, Bobbi in these stories has three kids. Two sons and a daughter. Her daughter, Kitana, was made through magic so there was no pregnancy involved. Her sons, Francis and Dylan, were not made through magic and thusly had two pregnancies.


End file.
